To Fill The Void
by SFP83
Summary: YuYu/Inuyasha crossover. Pairing: Kagome/Hiei Rated M Just in case. I have seen many ways people bring the two worlds of YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha together, yet as far as I know, no one has done so in quite this way. . .


To fill the void.  
By SFP

A/N: This is a repost of the original. Thank you to AnimeHuntress for beta-reading this for me.

I have seen many ways people bring the two worlds of YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha together, yet as far as I know, no one has done so in quite this way. . .

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

(One-shot)

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to keep the water leaking from them down to a minimum. How did this kind of stuff happen to her? How was she ever to get out of this one? Did the fates like her at all? Because if they did, they sure as hell had a funny way of showing it! Damn it all to hell and back!

Her biggest question of all though, was this; Why was she not dead yet? She should be… right?

She had been traveling like this for what seemed like hours, though she was almost positive that this was not the case and it had really only been minutes. In this place of all encompassing… emptiness, reading time was impossible to do. She could feel the air whipping around her violently, pulling her hair and clothing in all directions. She tried to keep her body as compact as possible, huddled in a fetal position, so that her limbs would not be ripped from her torso by the high velocity winds.

She knew she was moving… she had to be right? However, it did not feel like it, it actually felt like she was stationed in place by a heavy tether and everything else around her was moving at un-imaginable speeds. But that was not right either… Because really… there was nothing here to move, besides her, the air and the horrible emptiness that made its home here.

For the first few awful seconds she had been here in this hell hole, she had screamed, and then she had learned… if she wanted to keep the breath from being sucked right out of her chest, she shouldn't scream, in-fact she shouldn't even hold her head up. Keeping quiet, except for the barest whimper that would slip out every once in a while against her better whishes, she kept her breath from being stolen away, keeping her chin to her chest with her arms wrapped around her head shielding her face made it even better.

Suddenly there was a violent tug of the necklace that held the Shikon shards on it, and then she felt the chain snap, its weight replaced by the feel of warm, wet stickiness, blood from the chain cutting into the sensitive skin of her throat. She felt more tears pooling in her already moist eyes, these ones not caused by high level winds or fear, but sadness. Now everything was gone from her reach.

Again, she asked the fates why she was alive when she should be dead. She received no answers in kind.

The air currents were changing; she could feel it just as well as she could feel the frantic beating of her own heart against the wall of her ribcage.

________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke sighed heavily, his feet scuffing the ground as he walked, a quick glance at his teammates told him what he already knew, they were all deadbeat tired. After one week in the demon realm, it was good to be home. They would have been home a lot sooner had it not been for the stupid demon, with the stupid cape that thought he could out smart them and then run away as if nothing had happened. Well they sure taught him a thing or two, of course only after chasing the bastard all over hell and back for almost a week.

The wind whipped at their hair and clothing with a chilling bite as they all walked along the empty street towards Yusuke's home. It was late in the night and all they wanted at the moment was a nice warm place to sleep. Yusuke's home was the closest, Keiko wouldn't mind the intrusion from the others on the team, as it was a rather common occurrence.

A tired smile tugged at the corners of Yusuke's mouth the closer they came to his home, and his wife. The thought of her snuggled next to him in their bed was warming the chill from his tired body already. Maybe she'd give him a back rub, after hitting the shower of course.

The wind picked up even more. All four men stopped walking at once. There was something in the air…

Then suddenly, a body materialized from aforementioned air, quite literally. There was no warning what so ever as the body fell from about ten feet up.

Hiei lay flat on his back, wondering when the hell it was, that the gods had turned him into a net intended to catch women who appeared out of nowhere. He looked down at the dark-haired human female who was currently crushing his… Yeah. He shifted one of his legs just the slightest bit, hoping to take the pressure off his… package some.

She groaned aloud, puffing warm air a crossed his neck. Hiei blinked, his mind trying to catch up with the sudden intrusion upon his person.

Kurama, who had been walking behind the hybrid, cocked his head to the side, looking at the two beings on the ground with something akin to confusion or amusement plastered on his face. Hiei wasn't sure which one it was, possibly a mixture of the two.

The fox finally spoke his thoughts aloud, enlightening Hiei to what exactly it was the avatar was feeling. "Well… I suppose that's one way to attain a woman."

Hiei did not find him the least bit amusing.

The woman groaned louder this time around. Hiei thought of just shoving the female off him, but then he would have to listen to the bitching of his group about the rough treatment of a human, even if it was one that needed flight lessons. Like hell he wanted that, he wasn't a masochist by nature, no matter what anyone else thought. Kuwabara's mouth alone on the subject would make his ears bleed. Besides, he wanted to know where she had come from. No matter what the fox thought. The gods did not just throw woman at males… did they?

She shifted some, and then pulled herself up into a halfway sitting position, supporting the top portion of her body with the palms of her hands. Too bad she was still sitting on his… pelvic area, and the palms of her hands where not on the ground but on his shoulders.

Their noses were almost touching, yet the woman continued to stare at him, complete shock scrolled across her face. Hiei's eyes crossed, he wasn't used to looking at anyone from such a close angle. The female giggled a little.

Hiei blinked, bringing his eyes back into focus, before he narrowed them at the woman.

"Do you mind getting off me?" 'Or at least backing your face up some so I can look at you without making me appear like a fool.'

She pulled her face back quickly. "Oh gods! Yes, of course! I'm sorry!"

Hiei noticed two things about the woman at once. 'She has blue eyes. And there's blood on her neck.'

The girl scrambled to get off him. Unfortunately, she planted her knee in his groin as she did so.

Hiei sucked his breath in through gritted teeth sharply, clinching his eyes closed tightly. 'She didn't mean too. She didn't mean too. She didn't mean…'

"Oh! I… I'm so sorry!" She plopped herself into a sitting position on the ground next to him, then patted the affected area in absentmindedness. Once she noticed exactly where it was her hand was patting, she pulled back as if she had been burned, going a truly remarkable shade of red. "Sorry!" She squeaked, covering her flaming cheeks with both hands.

' **. . . . . . . .'** Hiei continued to stare at her, his mind oddly blank.

The rest of the group was also staring at the girl, surprised her head was not rolling on the ground yet.

Hiei's thought process finally decided it would be good to reacquaint itself with the rest of his body. 'Did that woman just… grope me?' Hiei raised his eyebrows a notch in fascinated surprise. 'Why am I not mad?'

Kurama cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Hiei's attacker. "Excuse me miss, but might I ask you… how it is that you suddenly appeared out of nowhere just now?"

Kagome turned the top of her body, looking at the red-haired male, "Umm, Hehehe?"

"What exactly is the monk's wind tunnel Kagome?" Hiei was now looking at her with a quiet intensity, all three of his eyes gleaming sharply at her. She swallowed the saliva that coated the inside of her mouth, her throat suddenly feeling dryer then the Sahara.

'Okay, so maybe the fates do like me, at least a little.' She looked away from his eyes, instead choosing to stare at the white bandage that would have normally covered his third eye, lying innocently in the palm of his left hand.

~Fin~


End file.
